


Valentines Save

by DannyDivine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDivine/pseuds/DannyDivine
Summary: After a failed date with Cho Chang on Valentines Day, Parvati Patil comes to comfort Harry and admits something that will lead to the best Valentines Day ofboth of their teenage lives
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Valentines Save

-I used to only write Harmony but I was challenged by RoryDomino to step outside my comfort zone and write a story with a different pairing. This is a Porn With SOME Plot so it's long. Thanks to my Beta and for going through what you did to make this story readable. It was her first time please go easy on her.   
I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters

Harry walked away from Hogsmeade Village feeling completely foolish and used. He felt entirely foolish when he realized that Cho was using him to forget about Cedric's death. He figured that out when she kept asking questions about him and even let slip that she had gone to Madame Puddifoot's with Cedric the year prior. He wondered how he could have ever let that happen. Being in the cover of the bridge and hearing the sound of the rain was comforting. He remained there to wait out the rain and calm down.  
“I should have known that my crush was simply infatuation. Bloody HELL I'm an idiot!” he thought he shouted to himself and slammed his fist against the wall of the covered wooden bridge.  
He felt small streams of water run down the back of his neck from the rain so he used his hands to shake out his hair. When he finished getting what water he could out of his hair, a sudden and slightly familiar voice came from behind him. “That's not true. You're far from being an idiot.”  
He turned around to see his fellow Gryffindor, Parvati Patil with a concerned look on her face. “What happened that has you feeling that way, Harry?”  
He sighed defeated before answering. “Hello, Parvati,” he greeted. He knew which twin was which because Parvati always wore her hair in a ponytail and Padma always braided hers with blue hair ties.   
“I was just on a date with Cho,” he began to answer and was cut off.  
“Oh, Harry,” Parvati said sympathetically. “There was no way that was going to end well. Why didn't you listen to everyone who told you it was not a good idea?”  
He ran his hand through his hair before answering. “I guess it's because I have fancied her, or so I thought, since third year. I guess I thought she was different and I thought Ron only advised me against it because he wanted her for himself.”  
Parvati rolled her eyes hearing Ron's name but continued on. “So I guess it's time for you to go after Hermione now right?” she teased.  
Harry guffawed. “That's not happening. Ever. She fancies, Fred Weasley and only has eyes for him.”  
“Merlin's beard, Harry. You're just having no luck lately are you?” she asked still trying to sound sympathetic.  
He rolled his eyes. “Guess not. I'm just going to go back to how it was and not even worry about girls and focus on what the fact that Voldemort is back,” he said and turned away from her.  
Parvati shuddered at the name but it did not deter her from what she was now hoping to make happen. While Harry had his back turned to her, she unzipped her hoodie far enough to show off her cleavage from the red spaghetti strap she was wearing underneath and put her hand on his shoulder. “Don't think like that, Harry. There could always be someone you might not know is interested in you. Have faith. She may want to ask you out sooner than later. This Valentines day is not close to over. There's still time for it to be saved.”  
He turned around to reply only to be taken aback by the site before him. Parvati had just let her hair down and out of the ponytail it was in. He admired the way it framed her face and brought out her dark brown eyes that were reflecting him perfectly. He noticed her smile for the first time and how her lips were pink and seemed to naturally glisten. His attention then went down to her chest.  
He was pleased to see that Parvati's cleavage was plentiful. Without trying to make it noticeable, he looked over the rest of her body and was even more impressed by her slim hips and waist. He wondered what her bum looked like and if Padma's features were just as nice and plentiful as Parvati's. He realized he had never really looked at Parvati or her sister in this fashion before. Most of the time he saw them they were in their robes and they were just, the Patil Twins. Until now they were just classmates and D.A. members.  
Harry felt strange that he was only just now noticing Parvati in the way that he saw Cho, Katie Belle and even Susan Bones. An attractive young woman with a very nice body. Better and more plentiful than the other girls. Just as he wondered what she would look like outside of her clothes, he remembered that he was in the middle of a conversation and needed to respond. It then hit him that she may also be flirting with him but he wasn't sure so he went forward with his response.  
“Thanks for the encouragement and for trying to cheer me up, Parvati. It means a lot to me,” he said and gave a feint smile.  
“Thank you for being able to tell me a part from my sister. That means a lot to me,” she replied and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and then tensed when felt her breasts press up against him. A reaction he never had when Hermione hugged him. Then again, Hermione only hugged him a certain way. Something was different about Parvati's touch. Something he felt one other time the year before.  
Parvati was glad Harry was hugging her at that moment. That way he couldn't see the blush on her dark cheeks from the embarrassment when she felt her nipples get hard when he accepted her hug. She had not expected that to happen when he touched her. She also had not expected his body was as toned as it was. Then she remembered that he played Quidditch. All of the Quidditch players had toned bodies. What threw her off more was that she liked that her nipples got hard while pressed against him.  
Parvati was taken aback by this revelation because she was just hoping to get close enough to Harry to perhaps snog with him and get to know him well enough to be with him. Until now she hadn't imagined where her mind was going. Hopefully he knew that she had started flirting with him. Ever since the year prior, she couldn't help but think of him despite how horrible their date at the Yule Ball had been. She blamed Ron for dragging him down just because he was in a bad mood.  
Harry held her in the hug longer than he knew he probably should have. Then something she said a moment ago hit him. He released her and took a deep breath. The sent of jasmine perfume still in his nose.  
“You said something a minute ago, Parvati. Were you trying to tell me something?” he asked bluntly.  
She looked down feeling her cheeks heat up again. She still couldn't help but smile nervously.  
“Ye... Yes I was,” she admitted.  
She had to suppress a giggle when this time Harry blushed. “I... I never would have... um...you know, uh, that you meant... yourself,” he stammered.  
“I'm glad you caught on. She stepped closer and gently grabbed his arm. “Even though it didn't go very well, I have fancied you since last year at the Yule Ball. Regardless how it went. I actually spent the remainder of last year and so far, all of this year, hoping that you would ask me out again. It's part of the reason I joined the D.A. To get... closer to you. Hoping you would notice me again.”  
He let out a nervous laugh but was unable to look away from her chest. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra as he noticed her nipples were poking through her shirt. Her sudden deep breaths were also causing her breasts to heave. Favorably in his opinion.  
“Why didn't you say something sooner?” he asked trying to stay with the conversation.  
“I've tried. You just haven't given me the chance really. I understand though with how busy you've been. And that awful Umbridge woman watching your every move.”  
He looked into her dark eyes and smiled at her answers. “Well, we have now. The rest of the day to get to know each other.  
She smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her face. “That would be great.”  
“We'll need somewhere more private, with no distractions and... dryer.”  
She grinned. “I have a place. Zip up and put your hood on,” she replied and grabbed his hand.  
He was barely able to zip up his hoodie and pull his hood up with how fast Parvati pulled him along with her. Suddenly they were into the residential area of the village away from the shops. She stopped when they were standing at the back door of a lovely two story home. Harry wiped his glasses off with his dry shirt and looked around confused.  
“I told you I have a place. Our parents moved here to Hogsmeade Village before the beginning of last year. How else do you think we get things so fast?” Parvati answered. “It's alright, they won't be coming home anytime soon. Come on.”  
She grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him through the door she just unlocked. They went down set of stairs and into a basement. They sat down on the couch that was there. While she took off her wet hoodie, Harry noticed there was a door to a room in the back end of the basement. When his attention went back to her, he noticed again that her nipples were poking through her red spaghetti strap. He took off his hoodie and sat in the baggy gray t-shirt he was wearing. He took in the smoothness of her dark skin that was now showing and got a better idea of just how big her breasts may actually be. He was brought out of his observation when she said his name.  
“I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?” he said.  
She smiled and leaned closer to him. “I asked if you're comfortable and need anything,” she answered.  
“Oh, no. I'm fine. Thank you. This is a good place to chat.”  
Parvati rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath. “How about instead I get to the point?”  
Before he could reply, she straddled his lap and her lips crashed against his in a heated kiss. Harry's arms flew up temporarily startled. He was unsure what to do for a moment before letting his natural instinct take over and was kissing her back. Upon doing that, Parvati pressed her body against his. He let his hands start to gently glide up and down her back. Repeatedly wrinkling and smoothing out the fabric of her shirt.  
When he finally got to the exposed skin of her back, he happily explored it with his hands. Still staying on the outside of it. Her hands gripped his shoulders harder when he did that. She then pulled away for a second, they both took a few breaths and returned to kissing. He could feel her hesitation when she slightly opened her mouth and then he felt her tongue requesting entrance into his mouth. Going with what she wanted, he allowed her to slide her tongue into his mouth and awkwardly caressed her tongue with his own.  
As one of her hands slid around the back of his neck, Harry slid his left hand from her back, up her right side and after a moment of hesitation, grabbed and gently squeezed her right breast. Her body tensed and she moaned into his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and squeezed a bit harder. He could once again feel her perked nipple through her shirt.  
At the excitement of Harry fondling her, she began grinding against him and pulled his head even more against hers to further deepen the kiss when she felt his erection. Everything happening was not only new to her but made her slightly anxious, yet excited. Her anxiety and excitement rose a bit more when Harry slid the straps on her shoulders sideways and down her arms. The next thing Parvati knew, Harry was pulling it down.  
They had stopped kissing when her breasts became exposed and Harry had leaned forward and put his mouth around her right nipple and began to pinch and massage the other. She let out a moan as his tongue slid around her nipple and again when she felt him sucking on it. Suddenly there was a brief cold breeze on her erect nipple when he took his mouth off of it. Suddenly his hand was massaging her right nipple and his mouth was around the left. She began to grind harder against his erection while she moaned and took in deep shaky breaths.  
“I always wondered what that felt like,” she whispered.  
“How big are they?” he asked and kissed her nipple.  
“B cup,” she replied wit ha slight moan.  
When he stopped sucking her nipple and looked up at her, she kissed him and climbed off of his lap with her breasts still exposed. She took Harry's hand and helped him up. She looked to the room in the back and back at him and motioned to it. He froze for a moment and looked at her surprised.  
“Are you sure, Parvati?” he asked with a serious tone.  
She looked at the door to the room and back at him as she took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes I'm ready for this.” She looked down with her eyes and then back at him. “You must know, this will be my first time,” she answered with an embarrassed tone. “Please be gentle.”  
He nodded and took a deep breath as he lifted her head up to look at him. “Don't be embarrassed. The truth is... if we do this, it will be my first time too.”  
She beamed at him. “Really?”  
“I told you. I haven't really ever had time to be with a girl.”  
She kissed him again and then pulled her shirt up over her head and carelessly discarded it. She took both of Harry's wrists, pulled his hands in front of her and then placed and held his hands against her nipples and they walked together to the room. Parvati opened the door to the small looking area, revealing an averaged sized bedroom that was covered in typical girly posters on the wall, a Gryffindor banner and a built in bathroom. They stopped just in front of the queen sized bed that was in there.  
He gave her breast another tight squeeze and leaned next to her ear and placed a kiss behind it and down her neck. She leaned back and gave him a quick kiss while he gave her nipples once last pinch before letting go. He was quick to remove his shirt and slipped off his shoes. The shag rug in the room tickled his bare feet. He'd never stood on one before. He watched Parvati slide off her pants and panties after he removed his belt. Revealing her dark skinned arse that she wiggled at him while she drank a vial with something purple in it.  
When she turned around he finally got to see her entire body. Everything about her was fantastic to him. From her perky average sized breasts, to the way her thin body was perfectly assembled and the best part, she had kept hairless where it counted. She gave him a nervous smile and looked down. She analyzed his half naked body, admiring his muscular frame and abs. He stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek.  
“You're beautiful, Parvati. Especially now,” he said and kissed her on the lips when she looked up.  
She returned his kiss with hungry passion. Her naked breasts pressed hard against his exposed skin while running her hands along his torso until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned and pulled them down with his boxers. The next thing she knew, she was laying back on the bed and Harry was kneeling above her. She felt his manhood brush against her heat. She looked up and stared into his eyes again and grabbed her wand. She waved it over her stomach and chanted something.  
“I'm on the potion but an extra measure won't hurt. Now please, stop making wait. I want you and now. Take my virginity, Harry,” She said an put his hand between her legs.  
He felt how warm and wet she was. Without another word he lined himself up at her opening and began to slide himself into her. Parvati winced as he did so. He kept his pace slow at first. Suddenly he felt a barrier. He pulled back slight and gave a hard shove and felt as if he broke through. Parvati felt as if something something inside of her tore. Harry remained watching her eyes and continued. Ignoring the small amount of blood that fell onto the sheets.   
He continued his ministrations at the slow and steady pace. Before long Parvati began moaning and grabbed onto Harry's back. “Go faster,” she whispered as she dug her nails in.  
Harry began to speed up his thrusts. Parvati spread her legs further. She couldn't help the moans that began to escape her mouth and her breathing rapid. When her moans became louder, Harry began thrusting harder. He grinned when Parvati's eyes rolled back and she dug her nails deeper into his back. “Oh, Merlin, Harry! Yes, yes!” She moaned and shouted.  
Harry continued thrusting faster and harder. When he saw her breasts bouncing up and down, he leaned down and began to suck her right nipple. Making Parvati moan even louder. He was surprised to still be going with the minimal foreplay they did. Then he wondered something as he switched to sucking her left nipple. When he stopped he looked into Parvati's dark brown eyes while she looked at him as if in a fog and still moaning. He held onto her hips and licked his lips.  
Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing, Harry pulled back until just the helmet of his sex was inside her and shoved the entirety of his member inside of Parvati until he heard his balls slap against her. Her body raised up off of the bed and she let out a pleasure filled scream.  
“Oh, Gods! OH GODS!” she screamed as he continued to slam his member in and out of her. Parvati wrapped her legs around him and pushed against him. They were both sitting up and he was still inside of her. Parvati held onto his shoulders and whispered, “Let me take over.”  
Suddenly she was straddling him and her breasts were in his face. She began bouncing her hips up and down on his member. Driving it deeper into her sex and hitting the spot that drove her crazier than before. Sending massive waves of pleasure all throughout her body. Causing her to start moaning loudly again. Harry let out some moans of his own. Which made Parvati hotter. As she continued boncing on his member deep into her, Harry took the moment to grip her hips and control her speed and take one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it for all it was worth. And alternated every third time Parvati bounced.  
When she was feeling the most pleasure from riding his member, Harry surprised her. He grabbed her arse and lifted her up. Causing her to wrap her legs around him and lock her ankles. Suddenly Harry put her back against the wall and began thrusting into her again. Hard and fast. Parvati's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid it back against the wall. When Parvati was screaming his name, Harry felt his body tensing up and the feeling of his sex felt as if it was filling up. He remembered being told what that meant.  
He laid Parvati back down on the bed and she kept her legs wrapped around him. When the feeling was approaching his tip, he began slide it out of her. Parvati used her legs to push him back in.   
“It's okay, Harry. Do it in me. I used a contraception spell. I want you to do it in me! Give me that connection to you,” she demanded.  
Harry nodded and gave three final shoves into her and felt his release shoot out of him. Parvati wrapped her arms around him tightly and felt the insides of her heat tighten around his shaft. They both laid moaning and breathing hard until she released him and he slid his now softening member out of her. The collapsed next to each other on the bed. Parvatti cuddled up with Harry and he wrapped his arm around her.  
“Happy Valentines Day, Harry,” Parvati said with a smile.  
“It definitely ended better than it started,” he replied.  
“I'm glad I could save it and have you as my boyfriend now.”  
“Wouldn't trade it for the world.”  
They laid in silence before he turned to her. “So how long did you have this planned for?”  
She giggled. “I only planned to make you my boyfriend. Not give you my virginity and take yours but I won't complain.”  
“So what now?” he asked.  
She raised her eyebrows. “Where next?”


End file.
